<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drying Paint by awkwardy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146428">Drying Paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardy/pseuds/awkwardy'>awkwardy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Xiao Zhan just wants to paint, Yibo is a tease, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardy/pseuds/awkwardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang Yibo is very possessive of his boyfriend and really doesn't like to share his attention.</p><p>Not even with a painting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drying Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Xiao Zhan had confessed to Yibo by accident 3 years ago, the younger had felt his heart explode with happiness. They had just wrapped up filming The Untamed and he had sworn then, he would do everything to keep the other one close to him. Their relationship was a hard one and it was exhausting to hide everything from the public but they managed well and even though they've had their up and downs, they only kept growing closer.</p><p>They even bought a house together recently – far away from prying eyes – and their week off had <em>miraculously</em> overlapped.  While Wang Yibo was super excited about choosing the equipment for his dance studio, Xiao Zhan was busy with decorating the rest of the house to make it look all warm and cozy - and <em>theirs</em>.  </p><p>And this is how Yibo found himself sitting here, on a chair in Xiao Zhan’s studio, watching the man he loved several feet in front of him applying paint to a canvas. The other was entirely focused on his work and even though Yibo had always liked how much Xiao Zhan was involved in things he was passionate about; he couldn’t help but feel a slight sting of jealousy.</p><p>Making plopping-sounds with his lips, clicking with tongue occasionally, he slowly wiped back and forth and fidgeted around, hoping to somehow gain the other’s attention.</p><p>So far, luck had not been on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“ZhanZhan…”</p><p>“Zhan-ge”</p><p>“Xiao Zhan-ah.”</p><p>“Xiao Zhan!”</p><p> </p><p>„Would you just-! Stop already, please?”  </p><p> </p><p>Ah,<em> finally!</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But I’m bored…”</p><p> </p><p>Yibo pouted and the artist could only shake his head with an amused smile. His eyes, however, were not straying from the canvas.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you try painting as well? Or something else… there’s a lot of stuff lying around here.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s gaze followed the stroke of the brush. White blended into a shade of yellow.</p><p> </p><p>“Just grab whatever you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, he heard the chair behind him shuffle, as Yibo suddenly seems to burst of enthusiasm, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute guy. </p><p><br/>
What he couldn’t see was the delighted expression on his boyfriend’s face that had soon morphed into a lopsided grin as he continued to move around behind him. Completely engrossed with the canvas again, the taller of the two didn’t see him coming.</p><p>Xiao Zhan jolted in shock, sucking in a harsh breath, almost loosing grip of the palette, when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a warm, firm chest.</p><p>He just sat there for a moment, dumbfounded, breathing and racing heart slowly calming down and trembling brush still raised up in its purpose to touch the canvas.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yibo… What are you doing?”</p><p>“Grabbing what I like.” </p><p> </p><p>Any thoughts of a possible response were prevented by the sensation of the other's breath hitting his neck as he spoke, sending goosebumps all over Xiao Zhan’s body. With his cheeks tinting red, his mouth opened and closed quietly while his mushy brain was trying to calm down and focus on words.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Just keep painting. I won’t do anything to disturb you.”</p><p><br/>
Swallowing down the remains of his almost-heart-attack, Xiao Zhan frowned in obvious doubt, his lips slightly pursing. Right. As If he could believe that gremlin of his. Ever since he stepped into his live, all he has done was distracting him… and… other things… but they were not less distracting!</p><p>Still, he couldn’t help but love the man-child at his back.</p><p>Flustered, he cleared his throat with a light shake of the head, took a few calming breaths and placed the brush on the canvas again, slowly stroking downward. A nose nuzzled at his neck and he felt warm breath ghosting over his skin. The line of paint wavered slightly with the trembling of his hand.</p><p><em>Good lord</em>. How was he supposed to concentrate like this? Clenching the brush tighter, he swirled it on the palette and once again, raised a brave hand towards his painting. His lips curled in as he tried his best to ignore the warmth that spread from his back and the soft tingling along his spine which it caused.</p><p>Yibo stayed suspiciously quiet and unmoving for a while.</p><p>Just as he was about to let his alertness falter and drift back into his daze of painting, wet lips touched his neck, tongue flicking out to taste his skin. Xiao Zhan jolted in his seat, cheeks turning back to crimson red.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay, that’s enough for today!” He hastily put his palette and brush aside. “Your m-manager wanted you to call her, right? Let’s just-“</p><p> </p><p>He attempted to pry Yibo’s hands off him and get up, but the younger one wouldn’t budge and only pressed his beloved tighter against his body.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s around all the time… you are not.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Well, he couldn’t argue with that.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And I miss you, Ge…”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Xiao Zhan’s frail resistance crumbled down at once and with a sign, he leaned back into the warm embrace. His head fell against Yibo’s shoulder and he lifted a hand to softly stroke through the other’s hair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I miss you too, Bo-di…”</p><p> </p><p>Yibo hummed happily and snuggled his face into the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck. He started to place feathery kisses on the exposed skin. The fleeting contact and his soft hair tickled the older one and with a gentle laugh, he tilted his head slightly away from Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, Dìdi. It tickles…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His boyfriend snickered evily against his skin for a second, before continuing with tormenting Xiao Zhan, wiggling his fingers a bit into his sides. The taller man squirmed in his grasp and curled his lips in to keep himself from laughing. It was increasingly frustrating, but at the same time he felt his stomach flutter happily at the soft, familiar touch - he just couldn’t bring himself to push the other away.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Yibo suddenly tightened his hold around his waist, pushing some air out of his lungs, and licked over the sensitive spot behind his ear. With a gasp, Xiao Zhan startled from his happy daze, pupils dilating as the younger <em>sucked</em> at the skin - making him bit his bottom lip to muffle his moan.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait a second…”, he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>There came a guttural noise from Yibo, something between a sarcastic laugh and amused denial, as he continued licking and sucking at the slowly reddening skin. Xiao Zhan’s fingers tightened their grasp in his hair, and that only encouraged him to let one hand slide down from the slim waist to rub between his legs. Instantaneously, the older man let his head fall back completely in a strangled moan, biting his bottom lip, hand snapping from his side to grasp the wrist of the one at his crotch.</p><p>Yibo nibbled happily at his throat, delighted by his gege’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day and the night to come, Xiao Zhan’s attention was only on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a field of yellow flowers on an abandoned canvas dried evenly in the warm afternoon sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since all the story's which I've been reading lately decided to jump on the angst-train and throw my feeling down the gutter, I needed a little bit of fluff in my life... </p><p>If you found errors in my terrible grammar or have any constructive critisism to give, feel free to leave a comment :)</p><p> </p><p>All the best to you!</p><p>P.S. I have <a href="https://twitter.com/_awkwardy">Twitter</a> now. Feel free to stop by for a cup of tea &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>